eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgwain
When one notes a Gorgwain, they would most commonly think of an expansive family of red-haired, frail human beings, oftentimes gifted with magic. General Family History The Gorgwain originally took root in Byson as a minor family. Slightly more often than other non-noteworthy families, they produced Magi children. Part of this was due to a certain proclivity for incest between family members. A great deal of the family in the past had a certain gravitation towards both Darkness and Holy magics. In Byson, Occult was once highly frowned upon, so Gorgwain Occultist magi thus tended to flee the city upon discovering their capabilities, which means they spread out in small numbers to most all of the cities during that time in history. Ever since, they have been a pervasive presence only recently getting involved in any actual politics thanks to the deceased Euphemia Gorgwain. The recent Gorgwain generations are much more likely to be capable of particularly powerful magic by a fair margin thanks to their roots. But as a result of this, few Gorgwains are born physically inclined. Thankfully, the modern generations have also taken to breeding with other magi-families rather than continue inbreeding. Family Head There is always one Gorgwain, or possibly two at a time, that are deemed to hold the position of the Head of the Family whenever the Gorgwain become politically active. They are expected to be respected by the rest of the family, and make the decisions for the family as a whole. To achieve Family Head status, one wins it not by combat, but by the faith of the present Family Head, whom would pass down the title and the responsibilities associated with it down to the next person or pair of people. The current Family Head was Elysium Gorgwain, whose whereabouts are unknown. Notable Gorgwain * The Twins, Euryale and Stethen Gorgwain: A pair of deceased magi that first became mildly notable, if only for their terrible antics. Considered the founders and the original Family Heads. Used Hellstrom and Holywater respectively. * Euphemia Gorgwain: Deceased. Eldest Daughter of the main bloodline. Once Queen of Danarium and a Occultist. Master of Lightning ''Magic and ''Hellstrom. The first notable Family Head, being born the Eldest of her generation. She fought in the Battle of the Imperial Black Gate ''and the ''Sin Wars, seeking to help end the Empire's hold on Valmasia for good. * Elysium Gorgwain: Missing. Youngest Son of the main bloodline. Used to be a Knight of the Aegis Historia, but now is the Adain Virga of the Draco Nivis, Frostvale's army. One of recent Gorgwain to have pulled away from the decision of'' Exorcist'' or Occultist Magic. A Master of Gravity ''Magic, with abilities also in ''Time and Cosmic Magic. Has a knack for strategy and uncommon ways of solving problems. He fought in the Battle of the Imperial Black Gate and the Sin Wars, seeing the end of two scrouges of Valmasia. Current Family Head. * Hestya Gorgwain: Deceased. An Occultist and a Blood Mage, becoming one of the few Gorgwain that has sworn fealty to three individual cities and their militia. Once a soldier of the'' Aegis Historia'' in Byson, a Nivis in Frostvale, and currently a Glacium ''soldier in Danarium - she fought in the 'Battle of the Imperial Black Gate.' * 'Iezabel Gorgwain: 'Deceased. Exiled as of the year '840. One of very few Melee-capable Gorgwain. '''Common Traits Almost any Gorgwain one will meet, with nearly no exceptions besides being married in, has hair of some shade of red. Occasionally, it dips into a mutational orange or pinkish hue, but rare are Gorgwain with hair that is not crimson. This trait in particular seems to be strengthened through past inbreeding, and children of Gorgwain and non-Gorgwain are very likely to end up redheaded regardless of the hair color of the non-Gorgwain parent. Barring, of course, that they breed with a similarly strengthened line such as the Melym. Their skin is often lighter in tone, and Gorgwains tend towards brown-toned eyes, though other colors aren't uncommon. Inbreeding has had the effect of weakening bone structure and muscular traits, thus leading to physical frailty and a tendency to bruise. It normally takes a great deal of training for a Gorgwain to overcome their natural frailty. Magically, Gorgwains in the past gravitated directly over to either Occultist or Holy, with some generations moreso to one affiliation than the other. Recently however, the family has branched out into very diverse schools of magic. Water and Lightning magics appears to be rather popular elements to affiliate with as well. in the past, female Gorgwain were typically held in higher regard than the males, and oftentimes male Gorgwain were inclined to submit to the authority of a female. Females, likewise, were expected to be more viable for leadership positions. Other''' Facts'''Category:Family * The trait of red hair remains strong through a Gorgwain's life. If they have children with a non-Gorgwain, it is highly likely they will pass down this trait. The loss of pigment hair normally experiences due to aging is also somewhat migrated; instead of turning white with age, Gorgwain's hair often stops at light pink. * There is evidently some very coveted recipe for cinnamon rolls that has been passed down for generations.